


now my words are frosted with every breath

by tarori



Category: Dark Souls (Video Games), Dark Souls III
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Porn, Drunk Ornstein, Face-Fucking, Finger Sucking, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Unhealthy Relationships, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25558564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarori/pseuds/tarori
Summary: He knew that Ornstein didn't feel anything for him.He knew that Ornstein only wanted him if he was drunk.And still, he knew that Ornstein will always be the owner of his heart.
Relationships: The Nameless King/Dragon Slayer Ornstein
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	now my words are frosted with every breath

Gwynsen grunted while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, the neverending knocking on his door was the only reason why he was awakened so late in the night. Dragging his feet on his way to the door, he thought that it must be past midnight, meaning that he already knew who was waiting outside. 

The serpent men always has been more respectful in not disrupting at those hours.

“What are you doing here?” He asked with a raspy voice, once the door was opened with a loud creak.

He couldn’t decide if the sight of Ornstein leaning casually against the door frame made him annoyed or not. The ex dragon slayer smiled at him, all teeth and lewdly undertone. It was an uncommon image of Ornstein. Though, lately, Gwynsen was getting used to it rapidly.

Before answering, Ornstein took the time to trail his body with his eyes, letting out a deep long sigh. “Can’t I just... want to see you?”

Of course, he was drunk. Gwynsen needed a few seconds to close his eyes and rub his temples, processing the slurred words with his mind barely awake. And when their meaning reached him, he felt his stomach sank.

Ornstein has been having troubles to sleep since he had found Archdragon Peak. And it was something Gwynsen didn’t understand. He was safe here, nobody nor any dragon would ever hurt him, for only few knew how to reach the place (and they were only worshippers) and the creatures of any kind knew better to lay a finger on him. At least, not when he was under Gwynsen’s protection.

His best guess was that something terrible from his past was still hunting him. But, no matter how much he tried to help, Ornstein always shut him out. And instead, his old friend has found comfort in the burning old alcohol of the temple. Gwynsen knew that they were far from having the same trust they used to have once, but to think that the alcohol was a better companion than him… It set an aching feeling in his guts.

Well, it was a better companion until Ornstein needed him to take care of his urges. 

Each time, Gwynsen found himself rejecting his advances. And, each time, Gwynsen found himself succumbing under his touch. 

But, this time, it would be different. He couldn’t let this unhealthy behaviour of Ornstein mess with him, to make him believe that there was something going on between them, that, deep down, Ornstein still felt something for him. 

No, this time would definitely be different. Gwynsen would never let him stay again and take another piece of his heart, in exchange of waking up alone the next morning and be ignored for the rest of the day, or days, until Ornstein decided to knock on his door again.

“Go back to your room, Ornstein…” Gwynsen sounded really tired, and was about to close his door when Ornstein took a step forward and stumbled. He hit his chest, and, out of instinct, Gwynsen caught him by wrapping his arm around his torso. 

When Ornstein let out a throaty chuckle and looked up at him, chin resting in his chest and hands grabbing at his shoulders, he cursed under his breath, a bit uneasy. Thanks to the soft light seeping from his room, Gwynsen could see well his face, and though his eyes were a bit red and glassy, Ornstein has always had the most beautiful eyes in the world. 

He couldn’t help to get lost in the light green of them for a while, until Ornstein slipped from his hands and stepped inside his room with a giggle.

Only then, he released a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Ornstein, you can’t be here.”

Gwynsen observed the way he was walking, slightly zigzagging with each step he took, and the dismissive movement he made with his hand.

He clicked his tongue several times, almost in a reprimand manner before speaking. “So commanding... Why won’t you relax? Don’t you enjoy my presence anymore?”

To say he enjoyed his presence was a misstatement. Since the moment they met again, every minute Gwynsen was awake, he ached for spending more and more time with him. But Ornstein always needed his space, a big part of the day was spent as far as him as possible, and they only saw each other in the mealtimes, or if, by a miracle, they happened to cross their paths. Who would have thought that all this years of yearning wouldn’t come to an end after finally having Ornstein by his side?

“It’s not like that…” He sighed. “You are drunk, and it isn’t a good idea to stay here.”

Ornstein turned around, needing a few seconds to recollect himself. But once his eyes were focused on him, his lips spreaded into a sly grin. “And what about…” he trailed, his hands unfastening the already loose cord holding his trousers up. “Now?”

When they fell down, Gwynsen locked his eyes with his, making the most solemn expression he could manage to. He knew that any other action would give rise to something he didn’t want to start. Ornstein titled his head with an amused hum, a few locks of red hair fell in front of his eyes. And Gwynsen wondered how he could manage to have such a piercing gaze in his state.

“Not now, not when you are drunk.” It was starting to feel like a mantra. 

Gwynsen managed to hold his stare even when he got closer, focussing on the sound of his bare feet stepping on the stone. He even resisted to follow the movement of his hands, reaching behind his head and untying his hair. And then, when Ornstein reached for his hand, he retreated it, as if Ornstein’s skin burned like hell-fire.

It caused a pout to form in Ornstein’s face. And Gwynsen’s eyes couldn’t help but soften at the sight. He looked cute. Luckily, a voice inside his head warned him that he was the same man that was going to rip his heart the next morning if he was allowed to stay.

Once again, Ornstein sighed, long and deep, and looking up at him through his eyelashes. From that close, Gwynsen could smell the stink of alcohol, and he wrinkled his nose in mild disgust.

“You know you want me to stay…” Ornstein talked slow, with that low voice that made Gwynsen’s knees weak. He touched his chest with his fingertips, making a walking motion until he reached his shoulder. Then, he slipped his hand behind him and grabbed the back of his neck. In less than a second, his lower half closed the space between them. “Or am I wrong, my Lord?”

Gwynsen swallowed hard, knowing that Ornstein was messing with him. Upon his arrival, he had made very clear that he no longer wanted to be addressed by titles but only by his name. Still, Ornstein had found that when those words were spoken in such intimate encounters, they could do wonders. And he never wasted a chance to call him like that.

“You are.” That was the only thing Gwynsen managed to say. Mentally, he cursed himself, because instead of sounding sharp, he spoke with a trembling voice.

Pitiful.

Ornstein was scraping his nape, digging his fingers in his scalp in a slowing manner that was sending chills down his spine. Never taking his eyes out of him, never stopping from smiling seductively. He reached for Gwynsen’s hand once again, this time successfully. 

Even if it was as rough as his own, it never failed to give him goosebumps. Gwynsen wanted to linger in his touch, to caress his fingers against the other’s... But Ornstein was quick to lead him to the curve of his back. His skin was hot, and Gwynsen couldn’t lie by saying that he didn’t enjoy caressing it. 

He snapped back to reality when Ornstein lowered his hand until it was cupping his ass. 

Suppressing his sudden need to grab it, he pushed Ornstein off him by his hips. “Enough. Put you clothes on.” Gwynsen said, trying to use that forgotten voice he once used to command him, in a desperate hope that it worked minimally on him. “You have to leave, now.”

Ornstein puffed and rolled his eyes. “Fine,” he lengthened the word, “but if you aren’t going to touch me, you aren’t going to see me either. Turn around.”

Anything to get him out of there. Gwynsen obeyed, giving him a privacy that there was no point in maintain between them but his drunk self thought important now. 

But rather that hearing his feet walking away to gather his trousers, he felt his hands on him, one slipping under his shirt and the other slipping under the waist of his pants. Gwynsen’s blood ran cold as he heard Ornstein’s giggle after grabbing his half hardened cock.

It sent a shiver down his spine. And he couldn’t stop the growl that left his throat. “For fuck’s sake, Ornstein!”

He yanked his hands off him and turned around. His scowl immediately softening after looking at his eyes.

“Alright… I get it! Fine...”

Ornstein sounded really disappointed, but Gwynsen didn’t want to pay attention to his sulk. It was for the better. This time, he watched how he picked the trousers (trying not to lay his eyes on his ass and failing miserably) and pulled them up. Ornstein was looking at him almost as if he was reproaching him the ending of the events. But, once again, Gwynsen knew better than to pay attention to him.

Of course, Ornstein had to trip over with his own feet once again. Gwynsen was quickly to grab him before he got the chance to hit his face on the floor.

“Upsy…” Ornstein let out a giggle, grabbing his shirt hard while pulling himself up with the help of Gwynsen. “Seems that I can’t go back to my room on my own… You know, I don’t want to trip and fall off the mountain...”

“I’ll walk you there.”

“And are you going to stay?”

“No.” The pout returned to Ornstein’s face.

They left the room, and Gwynsen was eagerly counting the seconds to return to the peace of his tower with every step they took. The only problem was that Ornstein didn’t shut up and seemed to forget what talking quietly meant. So, when he heard the annoyed hiss of a serpent man, he felt his blood run cold, and decided that it was better to drag Ornstein back to his room than awakening the whole sanctuary. He doubted that it would do any good for either of them.

Ornstein practically threw himself on his bed, as if it was his own. There were few times when Gwynsen had thought of Ornstein as infuriating, all of them happening before his banishment, and he couldn’t help to feel surprised at the fact that it hasn’t been too long since his arrival for him to start thinking like that.

Sighing, Gwynsen mentally braced himself. They had a long life before them, and he knew that if Ornstein kept this new side of him, it would be his end before any blade could have its chance to give him a more merciful dead.

Ornstein’s body was fast in pressing itself against his back after taking a seat on the bed. He massaged his shoulders very slowly. It felt good. Anything he did with his hands felt good. And Gwynsen needed to press his lips hard to prevent a groan from slipping them.

“I knew you wanted me to stay,” he purred in his ear, low and deep.

Ornstein snuggled his nose in his hair, his lips brushing against the side of his ear and sending a shiver of arousal each time his hot breath hit his skin. Gwynsen felt his cock throb and he needed to shut his eyes to recollect himself.

“I only letting you sleep here because you are too loud, and I don’t want you to be on the serpent men’s bad side.”

“Are you sure?” He asked seductively. “Don’t you want anything else?”

Without looking, Gwynsen knew that Ornstein was smiling with lasciviousness. His hands travelled from his shoulders to his chest, massaging the hard muscle thoughtfully. Only there, Gwynsen grabbed his hands, turning his head to look at him.

“You’ve touched enough. It’s time for you to sleep.”

“Yeah… It’s time to sleep.” 

He didn’t like the smile Ornstein gave him.

It didn’t come as a surprise that Ornstein discarded his clothes before covering himself with the blanket. But it was fine, this wasn’t the first time he had slept with a naked Ornstein by his side. He knew that his eyes were following him with a glint of anticipation, and, when Gwynsen laid on the bed, Ornstein proved that it was going to be the most difficult night ever. He couldn’t even close his eyes without hearing the rustle of sheets and having Ornstein closer to him each time.

“Would you at least hug me?” Ornstein asked after a while, ever so innocently. “It’s a little cold...”

Without the candle’s light, his eyes were still trying to adjust to the dark. Gwynsen couldn’t see him well, and he cherished those precious seconds where he could calm himself down.

“Then, you shouldn’t have undressed. Your clothes are over there, put them on.”

“Mm… I don’t think so. I feel too tired to move…”

Out of all the things that Ornstein could do next, he didn’t expected nor he knew why Ornstein grabbed his hand like that. This time, his movements were tender, and he even intertwined their fingers. His heart skipped a beat, and, even though his face was wearing a furrow, his thumb started to caress the back of Ornstein’s hand.

Once again, Gwynsen heard the sheet’s rustle, and Ornstein’s nose snuggled at his chin. “Please, Gwynsen, hug me until I fall asleep…”

Having used all his willpower to not kiss his forehead, Gwynsen was left with nothing else to prevent him from wrapping his arms around Ornstein and putting him closer. He knew that Ornstein was smiling. He could picture perfectly the smile he had on his face whenever he got what he wanted. And so, Gwynsen sighed. No matter how much he tried, Ornstein would always had him.

Upon feeling a kiss on his neck, Gwynsen exhaled slowly. His lips were soft and warm, moving slowly against his skin but quickly setting him on fire. His hands were aching to touch Ornstein’s skin. It was a urge that was making his heart shrink badly. As badly as he would feel the next morning. But the premise of having Ornstein right there, only for him, was so tempting that it was starting to gain force in his mind. 

Gwynsen could always pretend that Ornstein was sober. He could always pretend that Ornstein loved him with the same intensity that he loved him. He could always pretend that he didn’t knew that, deep down, Ornstein was there only because there was no other place left for him to go. Gwynsen could always pretend that, when Ornstein granted him with the warmth of his body, everything was fine, that they were happy with each other. 

The next morning, he could always pick up the broken pieces of his heart, try a healing miracle that would never work in his wound and pretend that this wasn’t ripping his soul at all.

Gwynsen met Ornstein’s lips with a feverish passion, all previous restrains forgotten after finally having the pleasure of running his hands over the skin he could reach. When he grabbed his ass, Ornstein moaned against his mouth. It was low and provocative, muffled by their next kiss. It travelled directly to his dick. He couldn’t help but to harden his grip, and Ornstein thrusted his hips forward, burying his hands on his hair.

He gave a few long thrusts, slowly, deliciously rubbing himself against his clothed cock. It felt as good as it didn’t feel enough. Gwynsen found a bit of shame in getting so easily aroused and painfully hard only by a few kisses and touches while Ornstein was still a bit flattened. Then, with a quick movement, Ornstein pushed Gwynsen on his back, sitting himself on his crotch and rubbing his bottoms along his length.

“I didn’t knew that Havel the Rock was going to be with us tonight.” The lack of filter in Ornstein’s mouth when he was drunk was definitely a curse. Gwynsen didn’t doubt that he would have laughed were they in other circumstances, but he decided to ignore his comment with a roll of eyes. “May I give him a proper welcome, my Lord?”

Ornstein didn’t waste a second in removing his pants and underwear. His grip on his cock was firm and his breathing against the skin was making Gwynsen shiver with lust.

“Ah…” Ornstein sighed lewdly, taking in the sights. “I missed you so much...”

He gave a slow lick to his shaft’s length, leaving the tip untouched. Gwynsen shut his eyes while grunting in want, sensing Ornstein’s grin almost brushing against his needy skin. It was infuriating. Specially when Ornstein started to switch between leaving kisses and running his fingertips along the sides of his throbbing cock. 

When he left one last kiss on the tip, raising goosebumps and making a nasty shiver to run his body from head to toe, Gwynsen was gripping the sheets hard, so hard that he feared to rip them. He was almost panting. And the way Ornstein looked at his cock before finally taking him in his mouth caused a low deep moan to leave his throat. 

His tongue always worked him in the most delicious ways and, soon, Gwynsen was writhing in pure pleasure.

Although he was loving every second of it, after a while, only taking him to the half was starting to not feel enough. And Gwynsen, blind by desperation, thrusted his hips up. It was a brief movement, using all his willpower to do it slowly and not hurt him. But it was enough for Ornstein to get the message. He moaned around his dick, before sucking it one last time and separating from it.

After crawling out of the bed, he sat on the floor in a kneeling position and signaled for Gwynsen to come closer. Ornstein snuggled his face against his cock once in front of him and Gwynsen had to bit his lip at the sight. It made him shiver. The want in his eyes made him shiver. Ornstein always made him shiver.

“Use my mouth in any way that pleases you, my Lord.”

Groaning, he shoved his dick in his mouth, grabbing a handful of his beautiful red hair, and thrusted forward until he was completely inside him.

“Fuck, Ornstein,” he moaned out of air. “Your mouth feels so good…”

Gwynsen didn’t know if he was taking more pleasure in the wet sounds his throat was making, in the warmth around him, in the panting and coughing sounds Ornstein left when he was roughly pulled out of his dick, or in observing how, after catching his breath, Ornstein looked up at him with half-lidded eyes, opening his mouth and eagerly taking him in again. 

Somewhere inside Gwynsen’s mind, a voice told him that not even having sex with him was something that he would eagerly do, not without getting drunk first. But he hushed the thought by thrusting harder in Ornstein’s mouth.

When he felt a warmth building in his gut, he pulled Ornstein off him. He didn’t want to end so soon. And after tossing his shirt aside, Ornstein wrapped his arms around Gwynsen’s neck. They met with a fierce kiss and Gwynsen’s hands were all over him again, grabbing and carresing his hot flesh. 

He was hungry for him, and, so, he lied Ornstein on the bed and started to kiss and run this tongue over every inch of skin in sight. Soon, doing that wasn’t enough and he started to suck his dick, enjoying the low moans Ornstein was letting out and how his hand felt digging in his hair. He loved to see him like that. He loved to be with him like this.

“I want you… Ah… Inside.” Ornstein moaned, voice filled with desperation. “Now.”

Gwynsen was fast to retrieve the jar of oil he kept in his wardrobe, and with a swift movement he turned Ornstein around, hips high for him. At the sight, he knitted his eyebrow and bit his lips. It was impossible for him to resist the urge to lick and bite his buttocks, to suck his balls while thrusting his cock and run his tongue up his asshole. Ornstein was intoxicating, and when he demanded in a breathy voice to have his fingers inside him, Gwynsen was more that happy to obey. He would do anything that Ornstein asked of him, and so he worked him open after he wanted to have his cock instead of his finger.

Though, when he was pressing the tip of his dick against his asshole, Ornstein separated himself from him. “No… Not like this. Lay down.”

Ornstein kissed him one more time, all teeth and tongues, once he was straddling him. And Gwynsen allowed himself to get lost on the kiss. He could spend the rest of his life just kissing him, but he knew it was something impossible. With a bit of luck, during the day and without the influence of alcohol, he would only get a couple of looks from Ornstein.

Gwynsen moaned against his mouth when Ornstein rubbed himself against his cock, guiding the head to his entry. It took him in easily, so easily that, along with the warmth and tightness wrapping him, could only be described as sinfully. Ornstein lowered himself to the hilt, and when his cock was pressed deep inside him, Gwynsen let out a long lustful moan.

Ornstein took his time without moving his hips, running his hands up and down the hard muscle of his abdomen and chest. The vehemence implicit on his touch was setting Gwynsen alight. He wanted him to move, to thrust inside him and hear Ornstein moan and writhe with pleasure. 

But he was at his mercy, as he has been everyday of his life. At least, only when they were sharing a bed he could find arousal in it.

Ornstein started to move ever so slowly, humming contently with each movement. After adjusting to the darkness and thanks to the moonlight, Gwynsen could catch a glimpse of his face, eyebrows knitted up and eyes shut hard. He was biting his bottom lip, with his head slightly thrown back and some messy locks of hair falling in front of his face.

He looked gorgeous. And Gwynsen couldn’t help but to moan, desperately trying to burn the sight inside his clouded mind.

Ornstein set a quick pace, and the hums turned into moans, filling the room along with the smacking sound of their skin. Gwynsen didn’t know when he grabbed his ass, but he was keeping now a vicious grip that, for sure, would leave marks. 

“Harder,” Ornstein breathed, forgetting all teasing. “Fuck me harder, Gwynsen.”

Only then, he thrusted his hips upward, renouncing the bit of self control he was still keeping. Ornstein tried to meet him with the same ferocity, but he was already a mess who could only repeat his name in a shaky voice and scratch his pectorals with his nails. 

Gwynsen was starting to feel a knot in his gut. And, needing to feel Ornstein closer, more closer than they already were, he pressed a hand on his nape, bringing their lips into a heated kiss. Ornstein slipped a hand behind his head as he felt his other one reaching for his cock. Not much longer after, Gwynsen could feel Ornstein’s cum dripping over his torso. 

Along with the sound of his panting and the new added tightness around his cock, Gwynsen felt himself reaching his limits, and he trusted his hips up one last time, trying to bury himself as deep as possible while spilling his cum inside him.

Gwynsen closed his eyes, thrusting up a few more times with a groan before stopping and trying to regain his breath. He softened his grip on Ornstein, feeling how he straightened himself, still sitting on top of him and without taking out his dick. 

Only when Ornstein started to collect his cum with his fingers, he opened his eyes again, and observed closely his hand until they were coated in it.

Gwynsen found himself opening his mouth even before Ornstein returned his gaze to his face. Eagerly, he welcomed the fingers in the warmth of his mouth, sucking the cum and cleaning him from it with his tongue. The motion was repeated a few more times, until there wasn’t any cum left for him to swallow.

Ornstein laid down next to him, both still panting slightly. Gwynsen was feeling weak, very weak. And his arms searched for Ornstein before he could even think twice. He held him tight against his body, burying his nose in the messy locks of the top of his head.

Feeling his eyes closing with the tiredness that followed having sex and staying up late, he left a soft kiss on his forehead, letting his lips linger over it.

“I love you,” he murmured boldly against his skin.

Ornstein’s arms didn’t wrapped around him, nor he didn’t respond. Gwynsen only heard a low hum, before the only sound besides his heartbeat echoing in his ears was the one of Ornstein’s calm breath, indicating that he had fallen asleep.

The next morning, Gwynsen woke up in a empty bed, as empty as his arms were and as empty as his heart felt. He knew this would happen, and he should be used to this already, but instead of getting up and starting his day as if nothing was wrong, he couldn’t find the will to move. He could hear the wind outside the window and the coo of a dragon in the distant. He fixed his eyes on the rusty ceiling, observing it closely until his vision became blurry with tears.

What could Ornstein have thought before leaving?


End file.
